A different kind of war
by loverofthesmallthings
Summary: Captain James and Georgie Lane find themselves back in 'Hell' trying to finish some of the work they started. Georgie is still haunted by events of her past both in love and war. Her Captain is always a source of comfort - can they avoid confusion between what's real and what isn't?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my very first time writing and I feel very much a novice as I've been reading everyones amazing stories now for some time and completely admire the talent all of you have when writing stories. I felt since ive read so many of yours that it was time to give something back, although it might not be any good! I absolutely love Molly and James together but since it seems Molly isn't coming back for a while I thought I'd capture the imagination of another love story! It'll come to light in another chapter but James isn't with Molly at this moment in time. I really hope you like it! Be kind** **xx**

Georgie lay back onto the medic bed and closed her eyes. Despite being exhausted she found it difficult to switch off her brain. Was she mad doing this all again? Would she ever be able to get past the trauma of the kidnapping and seeing her friend killed right in front of her? Despite this, for some unknown reason, she was drawn to the army like a magnet. Perhaps there would always be a desire within her to try and fix the world's problems – or maybe she was just plain mad. Either or, here she was, in the place they so fondly called 'Hell', Afghanistan.

"Lane, you in there?"

Georgie broke away from her thoughts and sat up after hearing the voice coming from outside the tent.

"Yes Captain, come in"

Captain James lifted up the flap entrance to the med tent and leaned his head in. His brown locks were ruffled and he had a hint of stubble on his jaw. He looked just as exhausted as she was.

"Sorry Lane..."He looked embarrassed. "Did I wake you?"

"No Sir, don't worry about that. Find it hard to get any shut eye these days. Too much going on up top" She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and pulled it into a bobble, rubbing her eyes to try and evoke some energy into them.

"Care to share?" he asked gently, concerned.

"Wouldn't want to bore you sir, just need to try fight the demons which haunt me still that's all".

James entered the med tent and zipped down the entrance. He took a seat at the side of the medic bed and put one foot over the opposite knee making himself comfortable.

"That's what I'm here for Lane, we all have our medic to look after us but who looks after the medic?" he sported a cheeky grin putting Georgie at ease straight away. James always seemed to have a way of making everyone feel better. Especially in a place like this where it seemed impossible to have anything to smile about. He had always been there during the hard times and boy had there been a few of those to say the least. James had the unfortunate job in telling Georgie on her wedding day that the man she was meant to be marrying didn't want to marry her anymore. Being kidnapped in Kenya, seeing her friend killed before her very eyes, seeing Elvis again.

"Thanks Sir...I just...it's just hard to work out why I'm still doing this you know? It doesn't seem to be doing me any favours" She rubbed the back of her neck trying to relieve some of the tension she felt.

"We all get moments when we feel like that. Wondering what is the purpose of it all. But it's who we are Georgie. It's in our blood to help these people who are trapped by the cruelty of their country. We're trained to see the goodness in the innocent and know they deserve a better life than what they're getting. If you keep that at the forefront of your mind it'll help you defeat the demons."

Georgie looked at James with admiration. He always showed strength and knew exactly how to encourage others to believe in themselves. It was a quality which she knew others saw and escalated him through the ranks. There were few Captains like him and she understood now why there was a stampede of privates desperate to be in his charge. Well, except for the female soldiers, she knew exactly why they wanted to work closely with the Captain.

"You're right...I need to keep believing that. I'd write a reminder on my mirror in lipstick but I didn't think to pack it!"

"Don't worry, you can borrow mine" James grinned.

Georgie chuckled at his humour and this only intensified her emotions. She looked down at her hands and desperately tried to fight back the tears which were threatening to fall. She couldn't let James see her like this. She was a bloody soldier. Where was this all coming from?

"Everything alright Lane? I was only kidding about the lipstick, its actually Dangleberries"

Georgie cleared her throat but it was no use. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't control it. Captain James moved from his seat and sat on the edge of the medic bed. He gently put an arm around Georgie and brought her closer to him.

"Sssh come on now, let it all out." He whispered to her softly, his other hand bringing her head slowly to his shoulder. Georgie could smell the faint last notes of his aftershave which was strangely comforting to her. In this moment she felt closer to him than she ever had before. She didn't know if it was her emotions sending her crazy but she knew she didn't want to let go of this moment. She had always got on well with her Captain, everyone did, but something inside her changed and she now understood why he got so much female attention. She could never deny that he was ridiculously handsome but never before had she felt butterflies in her stomach like this. Well except with Elvis but that was over.

She wiped her face and looked up at Captain James. He gave her a smile and it made her stomach flip. God he was gorgeous. He let go of her, ready to move off the bed, when she stopped him by lifting her hand to his shirt.

"Lane..." Captain James shakes his head and puts his hand softly on top of hers with the aim of removing it. "You're tired and upset, you need some rest". His voice is barely a whisper.

"What I need right now Captain is you..." the volume of her voice matching his.

Georgie leans forward and places her lips on his.

"We can't do this..." James whispers but unable to pull himself away.

They kiss, slowly at first then more intense. He exhales deeply as they get more urgent and desperate for each other. Her hands are on his cheeks, bringing him closer to her, a warm feeling spreading between her legs. Their need for each other was overwhelming.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Captain James stood under the shower head enjoying the warmth of the water that powerfully struck the top of his head. Little did he realise that he had been standing there for the past twenty minutes, completely out of character for him as he was normally very efficient in the mornings. The unusualness of the Captains behaviour had caught the attention of his right hand man.

"Everything alright this morning Bossman?" Kinders asked. He was dressed in his full kit uniform ready for the mornings patrol.

"Shit, sorry Kinders. I'm...um...not really feeling so good this morning. Think might have been those sausages from last night. Do you think you could lead this morning's patrol for me?"

"Sure sir, no problem. Not like you to be ill from a few sausages! Too much fancy food in Bath that's your problem!"

The Captain let out a chuckle but felt guilty lying to someone who he had come to depend upon so heavily out here. There was no way anyone could find out the true reason why he felt so shit. What he had done last night was completely stupid of him and he knew he was risking everything. His career, his focus, his friendship with Georgie and most importantly, his close friendship with Elvis. What on earth had he been thinking? Well the easy answer to that was that he wasn't. The heat of the moment had taken over his whole body, including his mind.

He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel which hung on the door. He wrapped it around his torso and made his way back to his tent. Today was going to be a long one.

Georgie stepped out of her tent into the humid heat which had already formed despite it being such an early hour. She felt a knot in her stomach at the thought of doing the mornings patrol. This patrol was different from the rest. This one was the one she had to face knowing she had just shagged the living daylights out of her Captain the night before. She couldn't believe it had happened. Almost like it was a dream but still feeling the pleasure lingering between her legs reminding her that it was real. Her and Captain James. She never expected that one. Of all the men she could have been with, this one had to be the most complicated. He was her boss. He was her ex's best friend. And of course, she was friends with Molly. This would be a complete betrayal, despite both Elvis and Molly not ready to be with either of them yet. Georgie blamed the army for that. It was a career that seemed to come first and get in the way of a lot of things.

"Right lads listen up!" Kinders bellowed in his usual assertive tone. "We're going to the village today to keep an eye of the locals. Make sure the children are going to school. Keep your focus and watch out for dickers. Don't want what happened last time do we Fingers?!"

"Bloody hell that again?! For the last time, I don't like being approached from behind!" Fingers looked embarrassed at the recollection of him firing his weapon into the sky and slamming to the ground after hearing a dickers bike rev his engine yards behind him.

"Do you say that to all your boyfriends Fingers?!" Nudenut jeered, high fiving the lads as they all collapse in hysterics.

"Right, lets focus! Helmets on. Lets go." KInders quickly regained his assertiveness and began leading the way through the iron doors.

"Where's the Captain Sir? Shouldn't we wait for him?" Georgie questioned, realising that it was unusual for the Captain not to be on the morning patrol with them.

"Not today Medic, he's not feeling too great. Maybe you could check on him a bit later."

Georgie was confused. Captain James was never ill and he even if he were he wasn't the type of man to let it affect his duties. Was it because of what happened last night? Was he feeling as guilty as she was, even more so that he couldn't face her this morning? When the patrol was over she would find out. They needed to talk about this and soon.

It was almost lunchtime and Captain James had been catching up on the week's paperwork. He had himself get behind on it recently so was glad of this time to catch up on it. Plus it distracted him from what had been occupying his mind this morning. He felt this was the key to moving on from what had happened. Distraction. And with time he would be able to forget about it. He was just about to look over Captain Azezis report for the previous day when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in"

"Are you busy sir?"

Captain James turned around in his chair to see Georgie standing at the entrance to the door. He suddenly felt his throat tightening and the feeling of guilt setting in again just by looking at her.

"No Lane, come in. What can I do you for?" He tried to sound as professional and hide the nerves he was feeling inside.

She closed the door tight behind her and took a few steps slowly towards him. She could smell his aftershave again, flashing visions of the night before forced their way into her head.

"Look sir...um...about last night. It was wrong of course..." Georgie spoke hesitantly and tried to find the words to explain how she was feeling.

"Oooh you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that! Georgie, I can't believe we allowed it to happen. Of all the people who we would've hurt if they even knew. Not to mention our careers. We weren't thinking straight. Neither of us. Do you think we could just put it to the back of our minds? Not let it ruin our friendship?" James spoke with such enthusiasm and it was obvious from his tone how relieved he really was.

"Of course. I value your friendship and respect you as an officer. Think we just got a little mixed up that's all. In time i'm sure we'll forget it even happened." Georgie's reply was soft and almost a little sad. She genuinely had the response she wanted but for some reason it hurt. She smiled at him and turned to make her way out of his tent.

"Georgie..."

"Yes Captain?"

"It...you...were amazing. Thank you for being what I needed at the time"

Georgie smiled at him then turned and left his tent. She took a deep breath. She thought the feeling she would have would be of relief after having that conversation and it going exactly as she had hoped. But for some reason all she felt was disappointment.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
